shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akumu Hotori
Akumu Hotori is the Dueteragonist of Shugo Chara! and the main protagonist in Shugo Chara! ll. She is the older sister of Tadase Hotori, whom she cares for greatly. She takes up the hearts chair as it states in episode 1 of the anime. She is a year ahead of her younger brother and Amu Hinamori meaning she's in the same year as Kukai. Her dream is to become a different person, someone who is better then her now self, most likely because she has a devil inside of her. Akumu is shown to be the only other Guardian with the ability to have more then one Guardian Character. She wants to get rid of the demon inside of her and wants to become a different person, to renew her personality. She is seemingly good at everything, from academic to sports. Appearance Akumu is "a girl with astonishing beauty" as described by Kukai. She appears to be elegant and has very polite manners. Akumu is a young girl with long, black hair and violet eyes. At the start of the series, Akumu usually has a cold and stoic expression on her face, though as the series progresses, she is shown smiling more frequently, mainly due toward her interactions with the other Guardians convincing her to become more honest. Akumu's cute face and cool demeanor constantly attract boys and confessions to her. Personality Akumu is a person whose character is difficult to read. Ever since her arrival at Seiyo Academy, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering in her life and its her only way to cope with it. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Amu as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount of blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her entire life. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Amu, Akumu is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Akumu herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she's unable to save, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Amu Hinamori. Favorites and Least Favorites Akumu's favorite foods consist of sweet foods like dumplings or candy. Her favorite candy is chocolate, mostly milk or dark chocolate. Her favorite subject is music, as she is seen having a passion for singing and because she is the most popular, and youngest, idol. Her favorite color is purple and she likes to sing in her free time. If she's not singing then you'll find her practicing the piano, violin or the harp, sometimes even cooking her favorite sweets (mostly dumplings). She doesn't like people who hurt her friends or family. Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Akumu is gifted with four, and eventually, a fifth one is born. Yami Yami is the first guardian character to hatch, and the first character to transform with Akumu. She is very mischievous and playful but caring at the same time. She is born from Akumu's wish to be someone other than herself. Yami represents Akumu's desire to be more playful, confident, and caring. Haya Haya is the second Guardian Character to hatch. She is very fast and confident. Her powers include making Akumu do things faster then she normally would. She is born from Akumu's wish to be someone other than herself. Haya represents Akumu's desire to be more fast, levelheaded, and sharp. Fuzen Fuzen is the third Guardian Character to hatch. He tends to be very seductive and flirty as he is seen flirting a lot with Akumu. His skills consist of keeping the devil inside of Akumu as well as making sure she's happy. He is born from Akumu's wish to be someone other than herself. He has shown romantic intentions towards Akumu as when the other Guardian Characters ask about what he feels for he, his initial responce is turning away, blushing. Fuzen represents Akumu's desire to be more Flirty, Seductive, and Confident. Tora Tora is the fourth Guardian Character to hatch. She is very playful and fashionable. Her power is increasing Akumu's playfulness. She is good at stealth and is in charge of choosing what Akumu wears each day. She is born from Akumu's wish to be someone other than herself. Tora Represents Akumu's desire to be more playful, stealthy, and confident. Keiko Keiko is Akumu's fifth and final Guardian Character. Her egg was created a while after Yami, Haya, Fuzen and Tora were born. Because Akumu hated everything that happened after she got her scar, Keiko lost sight of her owner and became an X-Character. She returned to her slumber after Akumu "shines again," but came out permanently later. She's positive, wise and sweet yet something of an airhead. Keiko stays out of her egg for the latest chapters, looking for Akumu's four other eggs that disappeared. Keiko represents Akumu's desire to be a better idol, be noticed in front of others, and shine. Powers Character Changes Yami When Akumu Character Changes with Yami, her headband becomes dark, somber pink, almost purple, and bestows her limitless flying abilities. A side effect to this is that Akumu ends up becoming playful and often is seen acting cutesy. Akumu still has relative control over her body while in this Character Change (unless it a specific task that she has to complete). Yami's Character Change is used the most throughout the series. Haya When Akumu Character Changes with Haya, her headband enlarges and becomes black, red and frilly and gives her fast athletic abilities. However, the Character Change, while short, is powerful and makes Akumu spontaneously start running to the point that she has no control over her body. Akumu Character Changes with Haya the least. Fuzen When Akumu undergoes Character Change with Fuzen, her headband turns red, gaining a flower on it and she ultimately becomes seductive and flirty, making anyone fall for her without much effort. Like with Haya, Akumu does not have much control over her body, to the point that Akumu's character literally changes into much more flirty version of herself. Fuzen's Character Change, while not used very often, is still employed more than Haya's Character Change. Tora When Akumu undergoes Character Change with Tora, her headband gains cat ears and she also gains a tail. She has cat-like reflexes and extreme stealth. However, a side effect is that she will try to escape water and be ultimately worried about her appearance. Tora's Character Change, while not used very often, is still employed more than Haya's Character Change. Keiko Akumu undergoes Character Change with Keiko for the first time in Episode 108. When Akumu undergoes Character Change with Keiko, she becomes a sparkling person with a shiny smile, and calms her down. This change also allows her to release the light inside her heart. Akumu's headband gains a pink fruit-like clip when under this Character Change. It doesn't make much of an impression to everyone. This Character Change occurs in both the manga and the anime. Relationships Love Life Akumu's love life is filled with many people, but in the anime, the main pairing is 'Nagimu' (Akumu and Nagihiko). Kukai Souma Kukai has a crush on Akumu in the first season of Shugo Chara, though this is demonstrated more in the anime. In the manga, Kukai witnesses Akumu's first Character Transformation and carries her back home when she faints. In the anime, Kukai stops Akumu from tripping, which causes him to blush. Kukai also thought about Akumu's love in an episode. In the manga, Kukai and Akumu are very competitive in many sports, such as surfing, soccer, etc. They also went on several "dates" like shopping in the mall and going to eat ice cream in the park. Akumu added Kukai in her "best friends" list. Akumu, however, treats him more of a big brother, much to his dismay. Kairi Sanjo Kairi became closely attracted to Akumu after getting to know her, but tries to hide those feelings due to his mission to get close to the Guardians and find out about their weaknesses, under the order of his older sister, Yukari Sanjo. In the end, it was Akumu who persuaded him to fight for what is right instead of doing Yukari's bidding. Before he returns to his hometown, he confesses his feelings to Akumu. * Kairi returns again in the later chapters of the Shugo Chara series, where upon meeting the guardians, voices out his relief that Akumu was not there, seeing as he promised to return to her only when he became a real man. * During the preparation for the Graduation, a blushing Kairi approaches Akumu and tells her that "I've always wanted to.." before being interrupted by Yaya Yuiki, possibly out of Yaya's jealousy. Nagihiko Fujisaki As Nagihiko, he remains friends with Akumu as Nadeshiko's "twin," but keeps his real identity a secret. Nadeshiko is able to resist Tadase's "shining face," though not Akumu's, which is shown when she smiles at him after Tadase and Kukai craftily introduces Nagihiko as the new Jack's chair, much to Amu's happiness and excitement, to which Nagihiko is unable to reveal the truth, earning the Guardians a new Jack. * It is shown that he has some feelings for Akumu and sometimes blushing in situations such as in Episode 22, where Akumu was scared on the bus and she quickly hugged him (as Nadeshiko). Also in Episode 25, he was always holding her hand and somewhat flirting with her. Friendships Nadeshiko Fujisaki The two were shown to be best friends and Nadeshiko looked over and supported Akumu in her love life. Akumu was devastated when Nadeshiko had to leave for Europe. Rima Mashiro Rima was transferred to Seiyo Academy during spring term. At first, she was very cold towards Akumu, but Akumu notes that she and Rima are rather similar, both keeping cool and cold facades, despite that not being their true selves. After they learn to understand each other, Rima becomes one of Akumu's best friends. Rima is somewhat protective of her friendship with Akumu, as shown when she gets jealous when Yaya tells her that Nadeshiko was Akumu's best friend before Rima, questioning Akumu why she wasn't her best friend as well despite also being the Queen's chair and sharing the same class as her in tears. This causes Akumu to try to stop her from crying, though Nagihiko lazily points out Rima was faking tears. Rima also has the habit of flying into a silent rage when Nadeshiko states that she is Akumu's best friend instead of Rima. Yaya Yuiki Yaya views Akumu as an older sister character and calls her "Amu-chi." When the guardians were working to save Ikuto, Yaya tries to follow what Rima did earlier and telling Tadase and Akumu to leave it all to her in hopes of gaining Akumu's approval, though it ultimately fails and only manages to stun both Tadase and Akumu with comical effects. Still, after seeing Akumu and Tadase battle the monster dog while trying to protect Yaya, Yaya shields the both of them with her body, admitting that while she still wanted to be the youngest, and be loved, carried, and babied around by the others, it was also because she was the weakest; a baby, that every once in a while, she had to carry them around too, surprising Akumu and Tadase. Wakana and Manami These two girls are fellow admirers of Akumu and also her two good friends outside of the Guardians. Hikaru Ichinomiya Akumu helped Hikaru melt some of his cold facade away. It is Akumu who teaches Hikaru that nothing in life is useless, and that because he was born, he surely had a meaning, before offering to teach him. She was also the reason that Hikaru obtained his Heart's Egg, and the first to realize how lonely he had been. Akumu advises Hikaru during his time as a Guardian Apprentice. Rikka Hiiragi Rikka looks up to Akumu, calling her "Akumu-senpai". Akumu advises Rikka during her time as a Guardian Apprentice. (Anime only) Aliases * Heart (Kairi) * Akumu (Rima, Ikuto, Utau and Hikaru) * Akumu-Chan (Tadase, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko) * Hitori-San (Nikaidou-Sensei) * X-Girl (Yoru) * Akumu-Chi (Yaya) * Akumu-Senpai (Rikka) * Hotori (Kukai) * Hotori Akumu (Lulu) Trivia * Her name, Akumu, translates to "Nightmare". It can also translate to "Nightmarish" or "Nightmares". * Her last name, Hotori, Translates to "Nearby". A common spelling of the name is Hitori, which translates to "Alone" or "One Person".